Pancakes
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Countrygirl2005. Daniel et Vala partent en vacances au soleil.


**Pancakes**

**Auteur :** countrygirl2005

**Traducteur :** SGgirl

**Genre : **Romance, humour

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Daniel et Vala partent en vacances au soleil.

**Note du traducteur :** C'est ma première traduction alors j'ai voulu prendre quelque chose de simple et pas trop long. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bon tout de suite en français les personnages sont beaucoup moins bien respectés. Ex : dans la VO Vala appelle tous le monde « Darling » ce qui en français donne « chéri ». D'autres traductions plus intéressantes vont suivre très bientôt !

Daniel et Vala étaient assis sur le confortable lit King-seize de leur chambre d'hôtel, finissant leur pancakes du petit-déjeuner. Vala avait insisté pour qu'ils partent se faire un week-end loin de la base et de Colorado Spring, compte tenu du fait qu'ils avaient passé très peu de moments seuls ces derniers temps. Après avoir avalée sa dernière bouchée et léchée le sirop d'érable sur son assiette, elle ne put retenir un sourire.

«-Les pancakes étaient merveilleux, chéri. » dit-elle.

-Uh, répondit-il en clignant des yeux, surpris. Oui, ils étaient excellent, j'avais assez faim.

-Et moi dont ? J'étais affamée.

-Apparemment.

-Evidemment, après un tel effort acharné à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Réagit-elle enjouée.

-Oui, dit le jeune homme souriant tout en posant la vaisselle sale sur le côté du lit pour envelopper la belle de son bras. Je suis heureux que tu aies insisté sur cette petite escapade, mon coeur.

Il l'approcha plus près de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il.

-Bien sûr que c'était une bonne idée. Maintenant, voici une autre bonne idée...allons nous baigner ! Je t'aime aussi en passant, dit-elle un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Okay.

Agréablement surprise, Vala laissa échapper un nouveau sourire radieux.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui

-Et...je n'ai pas besoin d'argumenter pour te convaincre ?

-Non

-En quel honneur ? Se méfia-t-elle.

-Et bien ce sont les vacances, nous devrions en profiter, sourit-il. En plus de ça tu n'as pas voulu me laisser apporter de livres.

-C'est vrai. Mettons-nous en maillot ! Dit-elle en courant vers la salle de bain.

Daniel se tenait devant la porte du patio profitant de la vue panoramique de l'eau, du sable et des palmiers, attendant patiemment Vala. Un instant plus tard, il sentit ses douces mains se glisser dans son dos en le chatouillant. Elle les fit passer par dessous ses bras jusqu'à son torse nu.

-On profite de la vue, chéri ? Dit-elle en continuant de faire courir ses doigts vers le bas ventre du jeune homme.

Daniel couvrit ses mains stoppant leur enivrante descente. Enlaçant ses doigts entre les siens, il sentit la peau chaude de sa compagne se presser contre son dos.

-Oui c'est sympa, n'est ce pas ?

Il la lâcha et se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Nom de Dieu ! S'étonna-t-il alors presque sans voix.

Il laissa aller lentement son regard profitant de chaque courbe de sa douce peau ivoire à peine couverte par un tout petit bikini rose très sexy.

-Tu aimes mon nouveau maillot de bain, chéri ? Ronronna-t-elle avec un sourire. Je l'ai acheté juste pour toi.

_Tu pourrais tout aussi bien être nue, pensa-t-il. _

-Whaou ! En effet ! Donc ...hum... nager...oui, allons-y...je veux dire nager, allons nager.

-Quoi ? Je pensais que nous ne sortirions pas de cette chambre, du moins, un fois que tu aurais vu se magnifique ensemble ! S'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Attends une seconde...d'abord tu veux aller nager, puis tu t'apprêtais à me laisser sortir d'ici habillée ainsi ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien, chéri ? Je me demande s'il n'y avait pas quelques choses dans ces pancakes.

Il fallut à Daniel toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'amener là où il se trouvait désormais. Emplacement d'où on pouvait voir la surprise qu'il lui avait prévu.

-Non je ne te laisse pas sortir de cet endroit ainsi, je vais définitivement bien. Et je ne sais pas mais ils étaient délicieux.

_Bien si tu ne me laisses pas... comment ça tu ne me laisses pas sortir de cet endroit ? Mais de quoi parle-tu Daniel ? Comment sommes-nous supposer aller nager ? La seule autre alternative que je connaisse c'est la baignoire. Maintenant que j'y pense ça ne serait pas si mal non plus.

Daniel sourit innocemment, haussa les épaules et regarda au loin.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Fit Vala intriguée.

-Vient avec moi, beauté, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Il prit sa main et la guida vers le patio.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, ajouta-t-il.

-Ooh ! J'adore les surprises !

-Je sais. Regarde là-bas derrière ces palmiers.

-Oh ! Comme c'est adorable, une piscine miniature avec une petite chute d'eau ! Il n'y a personne dedans, nous l'avons donc pour nous tout seul !

-Et bien il y a une raison au faite qu'il n'y ait personne dedans.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne ou quoi mais il me semble un peu bizarre qu'un hôtel mette une piscine si près d'une chambre.

-C'est une piscine privée, mon coeur. Personne ne peut l'utiliser à part nous.

Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieure, l'air concentré.

-Donc c'est pour cela que tu étais d'accord pour aller nager ?

-Oui et pourquoi je ne t'ai pas obligé à te changer.

Daniel délaissa ses mains pour lui empoigner doucement les épaules et l'approcher vers lui.

-Nous pouvons mettre tout ce que l'on veut, alors prête ?

-Absolument, dit elle en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec excitation. Allons nous baigner nus !

-Qu...quoi ? Vala, non ! Quand j'ai dit qu'on pouvait mettre ce que l'on veut, je voulais dire n'importe quel maillot de bain.

-Exactement, mettons notre maillot de bain spécial anniversaire !

-Vala !

-Aller Daniel ! Personne ne nous verra, tu as dit que c'était une piscine privée. Par ailleurs, ce bikini est tellement petit que je pourrais tout aussi bien être nue.

-C'est vrai, mais...

La mâchoire de Daniel se décrocha d'admiration devant la vue du haut de Vala qui chutait sur le sol très vite suivit du bas. Elle lui envoya une giclée d'eau sur la visage et la poitrine en plongeant dans la piscine.

-Daniel ?

-Hum ? Réagit-il à peine, toujours en transe.

-Tu sais chéri tu es très sexy lorsque tu es mouillé.

-Hum ?

-J'ai dit, tu es très sexy lorsque tu es mouillé. Maintenant, enlève-moi ce caleçon et viens.

_Vala nue, mouillée, sexy, magnifique Vala...Réveille-toi Jackson, pensa-t-il. _

Son slip vint bientôt atterrir à côté du maillot de Vala après quoi il la rejoignit dans la piscine.

-Je ne me suis jamais baigné nu.

-Moi non plus. Et tu as déjà fait l'amour dans une piscine ? Demanda-t-elle enjouée.

-Non et toi ?

-Non mais comme disent les Tau'ri, il y a un début à tout.

-En effet, dit-il en utilisant son corps pour la bloquer sur les parois de la piscine.

Il prit le visage de sa bien-aimée entre les mains, plongeant son regard au fond de ses yeux.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de bruler ces pancakes, ajouta-t-il.

-Ggrrrr.

La bouche de Daniel vint dévorer celle de l'extraterrestre dans un souffle. Un baiser remplit d'amour.

Fin.


End file.
